Twisted Love
by Ms.BruceBanner
Summary: Emma isn't looking for love when she settles down in the quiet town of LaPush, shes just looking for the family that saved her life. After spending ten years looking she might just find them. This is a story about love, loss and just maybe happiness. I wrote this about two years ago and the grammar is awful. Its already up on a differnet site, but I would like to put it here! :
1. Chapter 1

Did I hate new schools? No. Did I hate being stared at? No. Did I hate the new people? Not yet. Was it my uncanny ability to attract trouble? Yes. I had just gotten out of a close scrap, again, with some vampires that thought they could mess with my town. The town I had been in for the longest yet. A small town in the middle of nowhere South Dakota, with beautiful views and the nicest friends, those dumb ass vamps thought they could run, well they were wrong. But, I guess they did chase me out of there. Oh, well, I needed to start over; I had spent too many years there. Five to be exact, I had only spent that much time there, because, well, my family was there. To tell the truth they weren't really my family, just my dad's best friend and his wife. They had a daughter a year after I came and lived with them. I thought they would kick me out after that, but they didn't they kept me. I was glad.

It had always been my dad and I since I could remember, which is pretty far back, and we were the best of friends. He had taught me how to fly, use my powers, and defend myself. Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm a Half-Vampire. My mom was 8 months pregnant with me when she was attacked by a vampire, some other Vamp, the good kind, saved my mom and delivered me right there on the street. He kept my mom in some secret place while she changed. He couldn't save her life but he gave her a different life, I'm always grateful for that. This Good Vamps name is Edward Cullen, and I have been searching for him since the day he left me at my Dad's house. My dad soon buried himself into me, letting me consume his life. Hey, I didn't mind, but he knew that I was different, one of a kind, as it were. My father worked tirelessly trying to dig himself into the world of vampires, trying to find their leaders, and trying to teach me everything I needed to learn. I was talking before long, and I walked three weeks after my birth. Soon after my third birthday he found the Voultri, begging that I be trained within the walls of the city safe from anything else. They agreed, Aro took me under his wind, since I had a keen mind power that he was very interested in. We spent 6 months within the walls of the city Aro realized I had another gift, any power that I thought useful I could gain, by just touching the person who had the gift. Aro, was very pleased with me. After 12 months there I started dueling with other vamps, almost killing some in the process, my father was also very skilled in this department, for a human that is. The three leaders than decided that my father and I would become the Bounty Hunters of the Voultri, it went well. By my fifth birthday, I was a Vampire killer and nearly my full adult height. Nothing was better than the life I was leading.

But as the saying goes, you can't be happy forever. Five short years after my father and I had become the Hunters, he was killed. I was broken. I left the Voultri, without looking back. I ran for months just running. My speed was great and no one could catch me.

After 5 months on the run, I went through one of my father's packs he had always carried with him. Inside was a book, the title was "My Emma" inside was a note to Carlisle Cullen saying that he wanted him to take care of his little girl and the book contained all he needed to know about me. I read it quickly crying over my father's beautiful scroll. I decided to start in South Dakota, where my dad's friends were, and now here I was in a new school in the most worthless place ever, LaPush, Washington, ten years after my father's death, I was away from anyone I knew, anyone I cared about and anything that resembled my SD. That's when some strange thoughts form across the room entered my head.

"_She has to be the most beautiful thing on the plant! I wonder how my hair is. Gosh, she won't even notice me; she will probably think that Jacob is the one who wants to talk to her not me."_

I smiled slightly to myself, these were the nicest thoughts I had heard all day. Whenever I went anywhere, the men around me would imagine doing the nastiest things to me. I wouldn't mind it very much if they were hot young men, but I mean, even old married guys think that way about me. It had been the same here at LaPush High, every single guy, be it Jock or Band Geek, wanted to get in my pants. Except this boy, he was just saying I was beautiful, that was very sweet, and maybe I would give him a chance. I felt someone tap on my shoulder, usually, if this were a different time and place I would rip his finger off and hit him with a fire blast. But, I was in school, with people not vampires. Well, not yet anyway. I turned around slowly. There before me was a tall, lanky bronzed kid with very long, raven black hair. He was wearing a white smile and some casual clothes, my type of guy, cool yet not trying to be.

"Hi," he said in a clear voice, almost like he was going to tell a story. "I'm Jacob Black, and I noticed that you had no one to sit by and my friend over there," he pointed to a cute, short, but brawny boy, with a nervous smile playing about his lips. I smiled at him, that's the thoughts I must have been hearing.

"Were wondering if you wanted to come and sit by us." I quickly checked this Jacobs mind just in case something was up. But his mind was a pure as the white snow. I gathered my books and nodded to him. I followed him over to the table and smiled at the brawny boy, who was still freaking out silently.

"So," I mused, letting my charm drip through my voice. "What grade are you boys in?"

"Eighth, but we are almost Freshmen." The nameless boy blurted out. I had chosen to move right in the last two weeks of school, so we were all trying inching to get out. I myself had enrolled as a Freshman, and was going to start my Sophomore year in the Fall. I smile at him, remembering what a small school this was, and that no matter what grade you were in you were going to share a study hall with some younger kids.

"Very nice," I commented. "Now I didn't get your name, what is it?" I asked the brawny boy.

"Umm, Quil Ateara." He stated almost stammering what he was going to say. I smiled again, I could almost hear Jacob rolling his eyes, and that was funny. I giggled slightly to myself, trying not to be rude. We passed the rest of the period talking to each other quietly. Quil and Jacob were actually quite funny and I could almost smell a friendship forming.

For the next two weeks I spent every single Study Hall with them and I even went over to Jacobs house a couple of time, for warm pop and joking around. I than meet Embry, the third to their little posse, he was cute and lanky, just like Jake. Quil and I grew inseparable; we would talk every night on the phone until late into the night way past the wee hours of the morning. I also meet a very pretty girl named Leah; she was a year above me and had Algebra 2 with me. We talked and had a girl's night before school was over.

The last day approach quicker than I thought, I had been having so much fun I forgot what I had come here to do. Find the Cullen's, but my mission didn't seem to pop up that much in my thoughts. I just wanted to be a normal girl for a little while than I would go back to the mission. With all the fun that had happened I had also forgotten to feed. I drank only animal blood, because I couldn't bear the thought on drinking for what I was half of. I wiped my mouth off as I walked away from the small clearing, the bear put up some fight but I didn't want to play games today.

I needed to speed up or I would be late for school. I arrived just in time and settled in for a long day of celebrating. I arrived at study hall jumpy and excited. This was the last class before summer. Summer had always been my favorite time of year, because it had the best flying weather, ever. And I love flying more than anything in the entire world. I also loved being able to transform into any animal and just running, but flying was way above that. I sat down next to Quil and he gave me his nervous smile I hadn't seen since the day I had met him. I almost reached into his brain to find out what was wrong, but I had made myself promise that I would not read the minds of my friends. I started a conversation with Jacob, about the plans for the weekend and seeing if he was going to Leah's end of the school year bash. He talked excitedly about the party tonight and the plans for this weekend. We were going to go camping way up in the mountains.

I was excited. Quil never joined in with us. The ball rang and I almost jumped out of my skin with pleasure, it was finally summer! We walked out of the school as a group I gave Jacob a hug and told him I would see him very soon and started to walk with Quil to the car. His house was on the way to mine and we had started this trend about a week ago. The car was silent on the way there. And I trembled slightly at what he was being quiet about, my nerves were telling me to beat his ass and make him tell me why he was being so quiet. When we reached his house I tired speaking.

"So, see you tonight." I asked smiling.

"Yeah," he said quietly, I was about to scream at him. Why the hell was he being like this? Then he said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts ran through my head, like a car speeding down the interstate. My hands squeezed on the wheel, I really wanted to say yes, but this meant I was getting in too deep in the one place I thought was temporary. My heart started speeding. I couldn't believe what was happening. I mean I was getting soft. The only person I was ever close to before was my dad, and now I had my other mom, dad and Becky, plus counting all my friends in SD. And now my roots were planting here, in Washington. I shivered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I knew that I shouldn't have asked you." He started to get out of the car, but I grabbed his hand. He looked back hurt all over his face.

"Come here." I commanded. He obeyed quickly, seeming slightly afraid of my voice. I moved my hand up his arm and gripped his shoulder. I moved slightly in my seat, feeling as if I was doing the right thing. I turned toward him, letting a foxy grin passing my lips. "I would be delighted to be your girlfriend."

I moved my face close to him and I kissed him slowly at first, because I could feel his shocked body not responding to what I was doing. That's when his lips suddenly moved with mine and I could almost feel him smiling. There was a sudden knock on the window. I blushed slightly recognizing Quil grandfather.

"See you tonight," he whispered in my ear. I quickly drove to my house surprised in what I had done. I shivered slightly knowing that I had done something that was wrong, but felt so right.

My dad would have killed me if he had sawn that. I mean I barely knew the kid. He could be working for the Voultri, hired to kill me. I laughed to myself thinking that about Quil. He was sweet, caring, gentle-despite his size- and thought I was pretty. Not hot, pretty. He wanted me for me, not for my looks. I jumped out the car and sped inside my house. Who knew that it was so easy to forge ID's and buy a house? Well, I did know. My house was tiny, super tiny. The living room was scarcely 5 feet long and wide, the kitchen was smaller yet and the one bedroom was the biggest thing in the whole house. There was a tiny 2 ft bathroom attached to the room. I turned the show on high, after standing there for awhile, I decided to get out and get ready. After curling and primping, I felt slightly ridicules, I mean; I never got dressed up at all, zero percent. But here I was dressed in a new dress I had never wore, and face filled with makeup, I was even wearing some expensive perfume Mom had bought me a few years back. I waited restlessly on my 15 dollar coach. The horn of Jacob motorcycle nearly made me jump through my ceiling, back I contained all that I was feeling and marched out the door. Jake was there on the cycle waiting for me. He didn't have a helmet on, but one was hanging from his handlebars, he thought I was going to wear that?

"Hey," he smirked at me and held out the helmet for me.

"No, I did my hair." I frowned at him.

"Who you trying to impress, Em?" his smile turned into a cocky grin that made my blood boil Quil had already told him.

"Jacob, can we just go to the party?" I asked, trying not to sound too whiny.

"Only if you tell me what it like to kiss my best friend." His grin spread across him face almost ear to ear. I hoisted myself on to his cycle ignoring his question. I hit his back with my hand, signaling that I was ready to go. He laughed the whole way there.

The wind was really blowing by the time me and Jake got to the party. I could smell the rain that was just an hour or two away. I sighed. Was there any escape from the never-ending rain? I stood near the glowing fire, smiling at the few who were somewhat familiar. Leah saw me and almost tackled me over.

"EMMMA! I am so glad that you could make it," she hugged me tightly; I was surprised that I hugged back. I mean we had only grown close over the last week. But, it felt very nice. She was going to be one good friend. I let her go and she turned towards a very tall male.

"Em, this is Sam, my boyfriend." I shock the tall kids hand, he was on fire. I wondered how Leah stayed un-smelly around him. I told her I was going to go look for Quil. She smiled and winked at me. I was going to kill Jacob.

I swear I traveled around the whole party, and he still wasn't anywhere, I started to worry. I mean I couldn't even feel his mind or feel his step through the earth. My twitching started up, again. I sat near the fire, trying not to look to upset. Jacob must have noticed me and thought he should comfort me. I didn't hear a word he said to me, but it was along the lines of its okay. I wanted to cry. I gave this guy my first kiss, I let my guard down. I shoved him something no one had ever seen before and he was doing this to me. That's when I felt a warm hand grip my shoulder. My heart pounded, he was there. I whipped my head around, a little too quick for any human that is.

"Hey, Emma, sorry, do you want to go on a walk?" he asked quietly. I rose and gripped his hand, I wanted this and so did he.

The walk was pleasant, and the kisses that followed were even better. He was the apple of my eye. We spent every single day of summer together, making some time for Jacob and Embry. I was still one of the guys except that I and Quil were dating. Quil would take me out in the woods to have picnics of Oreos and milk. Sometimes I could swear I saw three giant wolfs running around in the dark places past the trail. I didn't alarm Quil, I barely saw it anyone, must be my imagination.

There was one problem, being with Quil made me use my powers less. My father would so disapprove, he made me practice every single day, but with Quil I did nothing of the sort. I didn't feed that much either which was getting bad for him. It was a Tuesday when it all went wrong. The morning started off normal and the afternoon wasn't much different. Hanging with Jake, eating with Quil and a couple of movies at Embry's. After that Quil walked me home, like he always did.

"Did you know that we have been dating for 4 months?" he asked, using his mysterious voice.

"Well, yes I did know this. Why did you ask?" I smiled playfully at him.

"Because today is 4 months exactly, and I was wondering," he asked quietly as we arrived at my door. "If I could spend the night." I raised my eyebrows and sucked in a breath ready to tell him off. That I wasn't this type of girl and if thought I was, then he was a dead man. I would kill him there on my porch. "I didn't mean that way; I just want you to sleep in my arms. Just for one night. Please?"

My smile returned and I opened my door, he had been there before and had never asked where my parents were. He was so perfect, never asking too much of me. We removed are light jackets and I got ready for bed. I dressed in my tiny bathroom; I didn't have any cute, sexy Pj's so I settled for my SpongeBob pants and BHSU t-shirt. I walked slowly from the bathroom, noticing he was there on my bed, wearing nothing but boxers. He was really buff, for a tiny freshman, but I like it. Of course he would never be stronger than me, but I would never tell him that. I sat on the bed controlling all the lust that was in me. I mean, he was just so perfect, so humanly perfect. I wanted to eat him, almost literally, but I would never, I hoped. I lounged next to him feeling that I fit very nice into the crock of his arm. His smile was wide and welcoming, he kiss my forehead. I smiled with him.

"Your very pretty." He whispered into my hair.

"Your also very pretty." I whispered into his neck.

He chuckled deeply into my hair, I could smell the blood running through his veins, and it smelled good. Too good. I tried to move away from his slightly so I wouldn't do anything drastic. But, he pulled me close into a mind-blowing kiss. I left all reason behind and started kissing him deeply. I knew something bad was going to happen I could feel it, but I didn't want to do anything about it. I moved down his chin and onto his neck and there perfectly beating for me was his main artery.

My fangs came out faster than a speeding bullet. I slowly let my fangs sink into him; he let out a gasp than groaned with pleasure. I sucked greedily consuming his being. I now saw into his mind, being this close to Quil let be into anything I wanted. I realized that I should take that much, but my hunger still burned. I wanted more. I slowly retreated, healing the wound with the water at my side. He smiled at me as if he was in a trace, than his eyes rolled into the back of his head, than the worst thing happen. Quil started to seizure.

I didn't react at first; I stared at him, waiting for him to stop shaking like a mad man. But, he didn't stop. I moved fast than. Picking up his quivering form, I was surprised that he was lighter than I imagined, I mean I was really strong but I thought I would have felt his weight but I didn't. He was so weak and human. What the hell was I thinking?

I threw him into the pack of my tiny, purple Dodge stratus, praying that the car wouldn't run out of gas before we got to the hospital. I backed quickly out of the driveway and sped toward Forks, the nearest town with an Emergency Room. Quil did stop shaking half-way there and I heard him through up in my back seat, I cringed at the sound it made, holding down my supper as well. After he spilled his guts all over the back of my car, he started to fit again. I sped faster.

Thank the heavens above we arrived at the hospital as soon as we did, I didn't think that I would have kept my composure of another mile. I shouted at the nurses who were smoking outside the building. I realized that I was crying. Had I been crying the whole time?

"Pleeeassee!" I sobbed "Hurry, I don't think he is going to make it."

They came quickly, humanly quickly, which was slow to me. they pulled him from the vehicle he was still twitching. I wanted to scream. They then moved as fast as there scrawny human self's could into the ER. I followed behind, still crying.

"Miss." A pretty blonde nurse called me over. "I need to know his name, number, address and social."

"His name is Quil Ateara, he lives in LaPush, his number is 239-556-9845, I don't know his social. I'm just his girlfriend." I said quietly, still feeling the tears running down my face.

"That's just fine, honey. Did you notify his parents yet?" I mumbled a quiet no. "Well I will call them, in the mean time you can go sit in the lobby, just round the corner." She pointed near the exit, but I saw what she was talking about. That's when I heard something that made my skin crawl. Quill's voice was coming from behind the curtain. I could make put what he was saying, but he sounded in deep pain. I hurried through the curtain so that no one could see me.

There he was on the bed, looking awful. He always tanned color was pale and gray. I wanted to kill myself I had done this to him. I swore right then and there that I was going to break-up with him as soon as he got better. I knew I was bad for him. I moved closer to him. His twitching and mumbling had stopped; he was now peaceful on top of the gurney. I could almost hear his heart slowing down. He was dying; this rocked me to the core. I did something that was going to kill him.

Maybe he would turn into a vampire and then we could be together. But, that's when I realized something; I had venom in my bites. I could turn someone or something into a vampire. I froze; Quil was going to turn into a vamp. No I would not let this happen. There was a glass of water near Quills bedside; I commanded it into his mouth moving my hands in the proper ways. Water had always been my favorite element to control. The only reason I had this power was from watching a TV show on Nick and deciding those benders were way cool and the next morning I wake up, bending powers. Story of my life. I had once seen an episode where that heroine had healed with her water bending powers, so I was going to try and copy that.

The water sank below his skin, like a grain of sand falls through a grater, and I felt into his bloodstream. Not to sound wired or anything, but I saw into his body, his bloodstream, which made it easier to find the venom. I wrapped the all healing water around it and forced it out of his mouth. The whole process took around thirty seconds. The venom looked a sickish green color as it exited his mouth. I moved it toward the nearest trashcan and let my control go. I smiled to myself, I had saved him. I could be with him, again, maybe.

"How did you do that?" I jumped in fear of what I just heard. I looked up to wear the noise had came from and standing near the curtain with golden eyes, was a vampire, a doctor vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran, faster than I have ever before, I phased through the walls and turned invisible with speed. I ran all the way to the cliffs of LaPush, in less than 34 seconds. I breathed heavily when I reached the cliff, my lungs feeling the need for oxygen my body convulsed in great thrust throwing me to my knees. My feet felt like I had stuck them into a fire and pulled them out before they got so hot they would fall off, my head was dizzy and I was pretty sure I had hit a tree. I stayed there for a good twenty minutes, marveling at the speed which I had traveled. I had never ran that fast in my life. I suddenly felt guilty, I had left Quil there to be eaten by that doctor, and I should go back there and make sure he wasn't dead. What if I did leave him there to die? I really wasn't good for this kid, in this one day I had almost killed him by getting to close and now I had left him to that vamp. I could kill myself, why was I being so stupid today?

I thought back to that moment where I say him, his eyes, were so different. Not the usual red or the rare black. His eyes had been a fierce topaz. Something I had never seen, but had heard of only in my father's books…

SHIT! He was a Cullen, I mean he had to be. Aro had always said that no one was as crazy as a Cullen. Damn! I had stirred some serious shit! I needed to go back, and find that doctor and see if he can get me to Edward and quick. Or I could just follow him home and see what there coven was all about. That sounded like the best and safest option. But, first I needed my car, and I couldn't be seen here, when everyone probably knows that Quil and I are in the hospital. My wings quivered underneath my skin, I hadn't flown in a long time. The skin burned slightly as they eased their way out of my skin. I tied my hoodie around my waist so I didn't have to lose it or cut holes in it. My brilliant wings, much like a dragons, were scaly, red, and huge. There span was at least 13ft if not more, I hadn't measured in a long while. I took a huge breathe in and jumped of the cliff.

The wind bit at my ears, I could smell the ocean, which was coming fast. I let my wings spread farther and an updraft lifter me high, I started pumping the muscled protested, but I continue to work forcing them to remember the routine. I turned on my invisibility so on one would see a girl with wings flying around LaPush. After reaching a decent height I let the shield go and just soared around. I had always loved flying, feeling the air about me just so, breathing in the purest part of the earth, feeling like nothing could touch me. Yeah, I loved being the only vamp in the sky.

The flight was over far too soon, I was in the hospital parking lot; my car was not 16 feet away from me, when I saw Quil's parents enter the building. Shit, they had gotten here fast. I needed to be in there looking concerned and what not. I ran into the building, being totally invisible. I ended up in the lobby were the nurse had told me to wait. I was soon joined by Quil's mom and grandfather.

"Oh, Emma, please tell us what happen?" Jeanie, Quil's mom asked me tears in her eyes. I explained that I and Quil had been driving around when he suddenly had an attack; I just drove here, thinking that was the right thing. She hugged me, praising my name, I felt guilty. Grandpa Quil didn't say anything. He reminded still as a board. He was watching someone. I scanned the room there was Doc Vamp.

"Hello, Ms. Ateara, Quil Sr., your son has stopped his convulsions, and is now breathing on his own. We still don't know what caused his sudden spasm, but we did send in some blood work," he smiled, I could smell his sweet breath and vamp odor, I couldn't believe I missed it before. "The results should be in soon, but the even better news is that he is now awake, which is downright amazing. You may go visit him now."

"Oh thank you, Doctor!" Jeanie started.

"Can he come home?" old Quil asked, in a deep raspy voice.

"He is better, sir, but I don't think…"

"I asked can he come home?" old Quil said again, seemly anger.

"Yes, but in my professional option, I think he should stay until his blood.."

"Well, if he can come home, he is going home. We will call you if anything comes up," Old Quil stood looking like a very angry old man. "Jeanie get the paperwork, supper was still on the table. Goodbye, Doc." Jeanie looked stunned but followed her father towards the nurse and started to file the paperwork. I stood stock still, not know what to do.

"Are you going to explain yourself." A quiet whisper entered my ear.

"No," I breathed I started walking towards Jeanie hoping the Vamp Doctor wouldn't follow. He didn't.

Within a half an hour we were all on our way to LaPush. Quil was sleeping in his moms car while I drove behind them. I still wanted to know what was up with the Vamp Doc. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep the next few days.

I spent every waking moment, at Quill's. He was still really sick, even though he had wakened up from the coma/seizure thing; he was still weak and sleeping all the time. We had to wake him up every three hours, to make sure he didn't go into a coma again or die. Jeanie was tired all the time, so I took up her jobs too. She never asked why I never went home or where my parents were. She just smiled and closed her eyes at me. Old Quil was not much help. He just sat in his old rocking chair, quietly never asking for anything. I brought him plate of food, but he didn't eat much of it. I wondered at his reasoning for taking Quil out, but I never asked. One night when everyone was sleeping, besides me, I went to go put a blanket on Old Quil. When I turned to rest the blanket on him, I was surprised to see that he was still awake.

"Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"Why did you hurt my grandson? He is the only thing my daughter and I have left in this world and you almost took him from us."

"I didn't, I have no idea..."

"Yes, you do! You are a threat against nature! You are an abomination! If the damned magic wouldn't have skipped me I would tear you limb from limb. But, I can't! I just have to wait until you least expect it. Just wait!" he was yelling now. "When your back is turned I will send the ancient sprits upon you! YOU WILL PA….."

"Grandpa that is enough!" Quil somewhat looming presence shadowed the chair were Old Quil was sitting. He grabbed his grandfather by the shoulder and lifted him up without much difficulty. As he was shoved roughly out of the chair, towards his bedroom not 5 feet away. I stood with them and put my hand on his other shoulder. I did a mind scan and erased this whole scene from his memory. Quil lifted the skinny old man into his bed. The old man fell asleep quickly. We both left the room, I walked quickly over to the couch, and I didn't want to see him. I couldn't bear to look at him, because the old man was right I had put Quil in danger just talking to him. What was I thinking? I mean I had been so stupid, I not in that much control.

"Please talk to me." Quil breathed roughly. I looked behind me and there was Quil leaned against the door sweating and breathing hard. I rose, moved over to him, and lead him to the couch.

"I…..he's…..Old Quil is right." I mumbled when we were on the coach.

"No he is not, "Quil said as he sat sown quietly.

"He is and you will never understand why. I just need to leave." I rose and tired to leave, but Quil had his hand wrapped tightly around my arm.

"I want to understand, please tell me." he pleaded, eyes wide.

"No, Quil, I'm going to leave. I need to go. Please." I looked toward him, trying to plead with my eyes. He looked up at me and then if silently giving up he let go of my hand. I moved down at peeked him on the check. I moved out of the house with more speed than normal. I needed to run and that is what I did. my whole body was shaking; I looked like a vibrating blur. I saw a log coming up, so I jumped. Something strange happened, than. The scents of the wood around me changed. I jumped backward, and the smell switched again. Something was up. That's when a blonde haired man came across the clearing; he didn't seem to see me. He was chasing a deer. I decided it was time to turn on the invisibility; he killed the deer and drank greedily from it. it made me thirsty. When he was finished he started running to the east I followed quickly behind him. We soon arrived at a river that he jumped and I stayed behind. He entered the white house and was greeted by a pretty, motherly looking women, she hugged him tightly. I eased over the river trying to make very little noise. The house was beautiful, white, many windows, and a wide porch that probably wrapped around the whole house. I wanted to go in so bad. But if I did I had a feeling that I might intrude. I turned off the invisibility so I wouldn't waste my limited power.

"Who are you?" a small voice entered my range of hearing.

I turned to find a short, beautiful vampire with topaz eyes. She had choppy stylish hair and tiny elfin features. She looked curious and I knew I was in trouble.

I should have answered her question, but instead I hit her. She flew towards the nearest tree and it broke into a billon splinters. I moved fast and turned invisible, I heard her scream which alerted most of the people who were in the house. They moved quickly out of the house to see what she was screaming about, I moved through them without them noticing. I went into the house it was quite nice. There was a kitchen fully stocked, but I knew that nothing was ever eaten. I moved through the living room, which held a priceless piano, white coaches, and creamed colored chairs. A huge TV was also there, these people were loaded. I moved through the hallway by a beautiful spiral stairway, I wanted to run up there and check out more things, but I needed to get out. A door way was close so I moved towards it.

The door led to the garage. I heard them come through the back door, I wanted to run. But I could feel the metal in this room, I could fight. I called the metal forward, tools, and various other things flew towards me. I made them melt, into a sliver liquid that gleamed in the fluorescent lights. I moved them to my side pouch that was always at my side. I formed a small amount into a sharp pike like object and readied myself for anything that would come through that door.

"I think she went in here." I heard a beautiful bird like voice mutter as the door flew open. I threw the pick at her and it landed right in her throat. A raspy scream tried to escape her mouth. A smile graced my lips; I flew out of the garage phasing through the roof.

The woods loomed closer, I moved through the branches waiting for them to follow me. I heard them. My heat pounded as I hid on a tall branch, becoming the forest. Four entered the clearing where I was at. Three boys, one with tasseled red-brown hair, the blonde that I had followed, and a huge one with curly brownish hair. The same girl that I had thrown at the tree, the blonde one smelled the air.

"Let's split up." He growled. They moved through the trees, like a blur and I followed the blonde one with the tiny girl first know that it would be somewhat easier.  
They came to another clearing where the blonde one went somewhere I couldn't see him. The tiny girl stayed near the center of the clearing. I formed the metal into a bat, and brought it down hard on her skull. A satisfying crack echoed through the trees. She fell to the ground with a hard thud. I formed some more metal into a pair of cuffs that wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Then I tied her around a tree, I than climbed that same tree.

The blonde one reappeared in the clearing he saw his lover tied and grew quite angry. I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. That alerted him to my presence. Crap, I was getting rusty at this whole hiding from vampire thing. He moved up the tree with lighting speed. I still had the metal formed into a bat. He was on the same branch as me, but I let him go up a little farther. He sniffed the air, and jumped from a few branches above me. I raised the bat completely invisible to him. I brought it done hard on his head, he seemed dazed, and so I swung it again, at his stomach. He coughed loudly and started to puke, I smiled. I hit him over the head again, he almost fell out of the tree but I caught him, tired some metal around his hands and cuffed him to the branch. He woke up and started twisting and turning in his cuffs, I turned reappeared to him, he growled loudly. I laughed, that made him go mad. I started off to find the other two vamps. There trail was close to the cleaning and I followed it.  
About 4 miles later I arrived near stream, the water was so bright and pure you could see a reflection in it. I moved the water to hit the unknown attacker, he moved fast, and I was unable to hit him. He was one of the boys that had followed me, the one with red-brown hair. I shot him again; the ice hit his clothes but didn't pierce his skin. I frowned and made the earth come alive under him. His face showed a flicker of fear, but he moved out of the way. This one was quicker than any vamps I had met recently. I called all the elements to me, forcing everything at him; I managed to hit him, knocking him to the ground. Then I felt two large arms grip mine. I squirmed under his grip, he knew what I did know, that once you had someone with their arms tied behind them, they had little to no chance of breaking out.

"You alright Edward?" the man behind me called out.

"Yes," a whisper moved through the clearing."She can really pack a punch. Do you have  
the plastic chains?"

"Sure do, there right over there. Wouldn't want to let her get away that easy." They both chuckled at that somewhat silly thought. I tried to wiggle harder. I didn't budge. The Edward boy moved quickly and silently tying the chains around me tightly. After I was safely tied they started running towards the house. Once we reached the meadow where the white house was located they slowed down to a human walking pace. I saw the two vamps I had fought before rush from the other side of the meadow with the motherly looking vamp with them. The three of them didn't look to happy.

"Just who do you think you are?" I mumbled into the larges one shoulder as we walked up the porch.

"We're the Cullen's." He said. My heart stopped, I had attacked the one family that could help me. My whole body froze; I couldn't believe what had happened in only two days. I was such an idiot. I hoped they would kill me, or send me to the Voultri. That would be a suitable punishment. The large one laded me on the coach nearest to the entrance; he moved over toward the chair next to the coach and threw himself heavily into it. He sighed as if the whole endeavor had tired him. I rolled my eyes, vamps never got tired.

"Where IS THAT BITCH!? I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I heard someone scream. The man stood up and moved through the living room toward the noise.

"Rosalie you can't kill her, we must be reasonable. We need to ask her some questions, Edward even said that he found a pack on her." I froze again; the whore had taken my pack. I was going to murder this fool. He had taken my most dear item, something that I had carried my whole life. They all entered the living room in a certain formation, like they had practiced this before. The vamp doctor was in front, next was the motherly looking one, she was very pretty, soft features and a certain curve about her. The next two were the large vamp and the pretty blonde who still had the spear lodged in her throat. I smiled to myself; they were never going to get that out without my help. After them was the couple I had attacked first, the small women didn't look angry about it at all, she seem curious, while her partner looked furious. Last was the boy, who had once saved my life and my mothers, he seemed indifferent to the whole situation. Was he going to save me again?

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. My wife Esme, daughters Rosalie and Alice, sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Who might you be?" he asked in a sweet, sing song voice. I tried to sit up in the coach, but I was very difficult, Edward tried to help but I snarled at him. I finally arrived in an upright position.

"My name is Isadora Emma Adira Hacker." I stated tying to look as threading as one can while tied up. They all froze, I knew they would remember.

"You're the baby?" Emmett asked.

"Yep, and if you want to know anymore you're going to have to looked through the pack. I'm not very good at telling the story. Rose, do you want me to take that out of your neck?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I would like that a lot." She said very nicely, without even snarling.

"Than I need to be let go. I promise I won't run. I've pretty much screwed up, so I'm going to try to make it better." I said smiling. Esme came over quickly and untied me. I flexed slightly and called the metal towards me, it came quickly and I shot it out the window. Esme sat near me, watching everything I just did.  
"Well, that was fun. I'm pretty tired so would you guys mind while you read?" I asked as sweet as I could.

"We wouldn't mind at all, dear." Esme answered, "Do you need a blanket?"

"No I'll be fine." I smiled sleepily. They started to blur in my eyes and I knew soon everything was going to go black. I slept dreamlessly for the next five hours.

I woke up in the arms of someone I knew, but not really. I sniffed the air and I felt the dude move slightly. I smile up at the friendly face of Emmett Cullen. I gave me a confused look; I thought he was with Rose who I had speared within three minutes of meeting her.

"Confused?" he asked. I nodded into his chest. "Well, I was at first too. Edward explained it to me. Did you know that you can't block your mind while you're sleeping? Anyway, you had this dream about all of us. It was pretty bad. I mean we were all dying and shit. Edward was even shocked, that takes a lot. So you were having this dream and then you started to scream. We tried to wake you up, but that didn't work. So I just hoisted you up in my arms and eureka, no more screaming. So we brought you up here into your new room, by the way we decided to let your sorry but into this family, and I put you down. But, than you started screaming again, so I had to stay up here holding you." He smiled to himself as if this boasted his confidence.

"Sounds like me." I breathed into his chest. "I have never been one to sleep alone, but I was just dreaming about y'all because I wanted a new family. Not because I like you or anything."

"Oh, but Edward said it was mostly about me, the family was there partly. I was mostly the star of your nice little dream." He smiled even wider.

"Well, you seem to like it." I blushed as I jumped out of the bed kissing him lightly on the cheek. I ran down the stairs to find the whole family gathered about the table. That wasn't used for much else other than these gatherings I guessed.

"Good Morning, Isadora." Carlisle greeted me as I sat at the nearest empty spot. A plate of food was set in front of me and I started to dig in. The eggs were great along with the bacon. The plate was gone quickly.

"As Emmett has already told you, we would like to invite you to this family. Would you like to be a Cullen?" Carlisle asked, letting his wide, welcoming smile spread across his whole face.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I smiled at all of them. I was going to be with a family again.

"So do you have anything else to your name besides those, well, less than dirty clothes?" Alice asked from across the table. Everyone seemed worried by her question. I chuckled at it.

"Why, yes Alice I do have more clothes. Some you would like, I'm sure. But that's one of my rules. I don't like being dressed. I dress myself. But, all that stuff is on the Reservation…."I said knowing what I had just said. A slight gasp filled the room, like a soap opera. I knew that I had to go get my own stuff without any of their help.

"Oh," Edward sighed slightly. "Looks like we have to make her room really nice, since we can't help her move." I smiled at my new brother; I and he were going to get along just fine.

"It's okay guys, I can move my stuff. I never really unpacked anyway." I shrugged, got up from the table ready to leave.

"Hey, I'll run to the border with you." Emmett said rising from his chair.

"If you can keep up." I teased as we ran out the door straight into the waiting woods.


	4. Chapter 4

The boarder was not far off; I could almost smell my home. I looked to my left and Emmett was keeping up with my super speed. I wanted to speed up, but I thought I should let him win.

"HA!" he yelled as the treaty line came up. "Beat you!"

"Yeah, I let you win." I breathed.

"Doubt it." he said arms crossed. "Anyway, grab your stuff and I can meet you here."

"Dude I have a car, so I will drive to your house. No problem." I chuckled.

"Okay. SHIT! Get down!" he whispered pulling me towards the tall grass. He moved above me, slightly lying on top of me. I almost couldn't breathe his strong, stone-like body was on top of my human like body. His smell invaded my nose; it was so sweet I could almost swallow his whole being.

"What's going on?" I managed to breathe.

"Wolfs." He whispered. That's when are eyes met. His golden, topaz eyes bore into mine. I have never felt like this before. I could see his soul, like a deep never-ending hole of pure delight. He seemed to like it too, he didn't move one inch. His lips started to pucker, as if he wanted to do something. I tried to moved, but he had me pinned. I wanted to kiss him so bad. That's when I heard a growl break through the silence. I froze as did Emmett. The growl grew quiet, and soft foot falls filled their place. We unfroze, but he didn't rise to let me free. I almost opened my mouth to say something, but he covered any sentence with his lips. His kissed explode my mind. I have never felt like this before. I felt into his mind and I could feel him in mine. Quil had never been able to do that. I felt him move his hands up and down my sides, looking for something that he couldn't find. His hands suddenly moved up my shirt, I wasn't going to have that. I pushed against his chest, trying to move him off. The slut wouldn't move. I lifted my knee and slowly kicked him off. He flew a little further than planned.

"What was that for?" he asked 10 feet away from the place of where we were just lying.

"You wouldn't move." I chuckled, while rising from our cute little spot. "What was that about anyway?"

"I don't know." He said a confused look crossing his face. His head did a quick 180 of the area, as if checking for wolfs, again. "Well, see you at home." He said jetting towards the house.

"You can't run forever." I whispered.

My house was close, just had to run across the tiny road and finish putting everything into their boxes and get out. Not that hard, if no one saw me. I moved swiftly across the road and made it into my small house. It seemed to quiet, like it knew that it was soon going to be empty forever. I walked towards the back door, picking up things and throwing them towards boxes hidden in the dark corners. I swung the back door whistled and waited. Soon a bushy snow white husky trotted out of the woods. After seeing me she moved into a full run.

"Aarya, my love we are moving again," I told her running my hands through her fine coat. "Now gather up your things." Aarya had been with me since I had left the Voultri, Aro had given me her as a gift for my first birthday. She had been by my side since then. She was smart, I mean really smart. She understood everything I said, able to gather things together. I watched her start to push her bowl towards the door, tip it over spilling it out in the grass, than lifting it into the box. I loved that dog. I started putting everything into boxes. Then moved the boxes out to the car, not anything out of the normal, but I felt as if someone was watching me. After about 20 minutes we were already to go. Aarya moved to her spot in the passenger seat. I looked back at the house, letting go of the greatest summer I had ever had. My heart sank at the thought, I had never been this happy.

"Emma," Quil whispered into my ear. I turned not shock that he was there. I was surprised I had not jumped. "Where are you going?"

"They found me out man," I sighed moving my purse further up my shoulder. "The state I mean, so there shipping me off to some family in Forks. I told them I could pack by myself." Is it not wondrous how well you can lie to those you love most?

"But, didn't you tell them, you could live with me?" he asked eyes getting huge.

"I mention it, but they didn't want me to live on a reservation anymore." Putting on a fake smile.

"Well, we can still see each other, right? Forks isn't that far away, I'll be driving soon and it will be like you never moved." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"That's the thing Quil," I sighed pushing away. "I thought that this move would separate us. Which would be good, I mean I'm the reason you went into the hospital, so I think we should break up." I knew my voice would break over the last words.

"No, we can make it work." He protested.

"No, we can't. I'm moving with the Cullen's. You know how people around here are about them."

"You're worried what people will think? That's not what the Emma I knew would say."

"Quil, just drop it I'm leaving." I growled trying to move into the car. His arm wrapped tightly around my forearm.

"Don't," I managed to mumble before he pulled me into a mind blowing, sweet kiss. I let him do whatever he wanted knowing that this would be the last time he would hold me like this. His tongue gently caressed my inner mouth exploring things I had never let happen before. Hot tears spilled from my tightly closed eyes. I knew he was crying too. I melted under his hold, but I could feel the underlining danger. Thethirst was still there every second, building more as I let the seconds speed by. I pushed him away, almost throwing him to the ground. "Bye." I mumbled quickly moving into the car. I put it into reverse as Quil leaned on the front hood. I pulled back faster than normal. I watched him disappear in the rear-view mirror.

I didn't know that I was crying until I reached the perfect white house. The second I was close enough to the garage they all came pouring out; Edward opened the door on my side, pulling me out slowly.

"What's with the dog?" I heard Jasper mumble to know one in particular.

"She can get out and put her stuff away all by herself." I whispered pushing Edward away from me. I moved out of the car, forcing myself not to cry anymore. They all looked at me like I might just self-combust right on their clean clothes. I laughed at the thought. The outward laughter seemed to unfreeze my new family reassuring them I was okay. I heard my car doors being opened and boxes being moved. Aarya had even gotten out of the car and was moving her things without me telling her to do so. She didn't seem afraid of these vamps, I mean she had run with the Voultri earlier in life, you had to be pretty tough to do that. In the end I didn't have to lift anything into my new home. They did it all for me. I moved quietly into my new house, marveling at the size I didn't notice before. I somehow ended up in the kitchen, Esme found me there, looking a little too happy.

"Are you hungry?" she inquired.

"Kind of, do you have any fruit, Esme?" I asked trying not to push myself.

"Why we do!" she moved through the kitchen every inch of her screamed the typical 50's mother. I wanted to laugh but I knew she enjoyed it. I wouldn't spoil her fun, she was just too sweet.

"Now Isadora, dear, I did buy a few things while you were gone. I think our food supply will last a week with you, but I'm not sure. Would you mind writing down your favorite foods so I can buy them? We have never had to buy for ourselves, just for show. It's very exciting knowing that someone will be fed here. I'm glad you found us." She mused smiling sweetly.

"I will, mom, don't worry." I smiled back at her, biting into an apple. A wide smile spread across her face at the mention of mom. I quickly scanned her mind, seeing that she never really thought I would ever call her mom. She had read my book, too, knowing of my past moms.

Aarya choose that time to make her way to the kitchen, she sniffed at Esme and lick her hands. Then she came over towards me, licked my knees and went on her marry way, exploring the house. What a good dog. The rest of the family suddenly joined us in the kitchen.

"Who's Emma?" Rosalie burst out.

"That is my Mom, my birth mom anyway. I changed my name when I moved here to throw off the Voultri; they do anything to have me back. So would you guys mind calling me Emma, instead of Isadora?"

Mumbles of yes came from all around. Edward looked very curious at the notion that one big vampire royal family was after a very small little girl.

"Anyway," Carlisle announced in a proud voice. "Your room is ready would you like to see it?"

"Yes, very much so!" I nearly squealed.

"Right this way!" Alice mused. I followed them up the stairs to the room of my wildest dreams.

The bedroom was perfect, the walls a pretty purple, with cool black swirl patterns. The bed was enormous, almost taking up the one whole side of the room. The room itself was huge, almost 4 feet bigger than my old house on the rez. All my stuff was there, including the photo albums my SD mom had made me. Posers covered the walls, a new guitar and my old boom box was plugged into the wall. The closet was only half full, I could hear Alice's mind buzzing with the thoughts of us going to Seattle tomorrow. There near the west side of my room was a wall completely made out of window, I could almost cry at the beautiful view. Near the corner were a new desk and a shiny computer.

"Do you like it?" Esme whispered fearing I was disappointed.

"I love it!" I sighed falling into her arms for a hug. I felt the whole family gather round for a group hug, so family comedy moment here, but I enjoyed it to a point. "Anyway, mind if I get settled?"

"Sure!" they all mumbled moving away quickly and leaving me to my peace.

"Isado….I mean Emma, do you mind if I talk with you?" Edward asked quietly from the door way.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked flopping onto my bed. He moved closer but didn't sit near me. I patted the sear next to me and his shuck his head.

"How can you block me like that?" he asked seeming to struggle out the words.

"Well, I practiced, all the time. I mean every single day. I'm kind of surprised that I can still block you. I haven't practiced in a long time."

"Oh, I have never thought of doing that," He smiled while rising. "Do you could train me?"

"Sure why not?" I hoped up moving towards him.

"Don't you want to get settled?" he asked surprised that I agreed so quickly.

"There is no time like the present," I grinned, grabbing his hand and moving him towards my bed. I could feel his nervous energy, like he was going to burst. "Okay, now grab my hands. Ow! Dude it's alright just really cold. Anyway, alright close your eyes. Perfect, now open your mind." I closed my eyes, too, ready to escape for a few hours into someone else's mind.

As soon as my eyes closed I saw into a mind for someone who had a troubled past, some scary fears and some badass trips around the world. I finally saw something that could be the root of all things that made him seem so moody. In my mind I saw a giant ball of what looked like black mold in globe form. When I urged myself forward to touch the thing it started to drip and boil. Hmm, I moved more towards him, trying to get are minds closer. We were now hugging on my bed, I still couldn't get into this globe of darkness but it just seemed angry. I could smell a foul sent now. Then I felt my human self go for his lips. We were now kissing, like Emmett and I had done earlier. It wasn't bad, but all I saw was dark ally, smelled the scent of fresh blood, my throat burned. I could hear Carlisle voice in the back of my head telling me how much he loved me and how much he wished that I wouldn't do this. He wished I would come home and just be the son I had always been. I looked toward the ground and there at my feet was a beautiful woman, crying in pain she was bleeding freely onto the pavement. A puddle of water was near me I looked into it and saw an angel face was red eyes.

The scene changed I was sitting in my old Chemistry class taking notes, I saw myself drawing hearts on the sheet of the power point. I shivered knowing what was going to happen next. I couldn't feel my human self anymore. I was completely inside my mind.

"What's going on?" a whisper scratched at my ear. I turned slowly to see Edward right there with me.

"We are drifting through each other's memories, I think." I whispered back.

"Oh, so that's you?" he pointed towards my back.

"Yep, and something bad is going to happen. Please don't think less of me." that's when the smell of blood erupted in my memory. A sweet odor that would never get old, I had never drunk from a human, but that day was different.

"Mrs. Matson, can I go to the bathroom, my cut opened up?" A tall, brown haired boy name Bill asked our Chem. teacher. I had known Bill for most of my life in SD. I couldn't believe what I did next. Edward seemed to notice my shaking form on the desk.

"Emma, did you hurt him?" he asked. I couldn't speak as I watched myself rise from the desk and ask Mrs. Matson if I could leave. She smiled sweetly knowing that I would never do anything wrong. We followed memory me towards the boy's bathroom. I watched as she made her way in there, first turning off the lights than silencing his screams with her heavy hand. I shuddered again, knowing I had done something really bad.

The scene dissolved before I could come out of the bathroom, invisible to the naked eye, caring Bill to a deserted field laying him out and forcing myself to lay there with him until the search and rescue teams found us. Him dead, and me barely breathing, I made up a story that they believed, stupid humans. Only my adoptive parents knew the truth. About 5 months after that the vamps invaded my town, forcing me out. I opened my eyes to find us back in reality; Edward was across the room growling at someone. My head hurt but I tried to focus of the present situation.

"Just what the hell were you doing?!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Nothing that concerns you." Edward growled back.

"Don't try me Edward." Emmett huffed. Wait, Emmett was fighting with Edward. Why?

"Just what the heck are you guys fighting about?" I mumbled, holding my pounding head.

"He was raping you!" Emmett screeched at an unbearable note.

"No he wasn't, we were just practicing." I voiced finding the head pounding was going away.

"I have been trying to tell him that for the last few minutes." Edward whispered, knowing someone else was in the house now. I could hear them too. Sounded like two females. Most likely Rose and Alice, Edward nodded at my thoughts. I was going to kill him; he had gotten through my walls, which protected my every thought. Emmett nodded a pained look still upon his face.

"I want to talk about this more, outside." Emmett than snarled before walking out my door. Edward rolled his eyes, but followed him out the door. My mind started to spin, was he stuck in my mind or was he just past my outer walls? I was so confused.

"_I can only hear what's going on in your mind at the moment."_ Edwards's thoughts entered my mind.

"_Great." _I thought back at him.

"Were going out." Emmett said while walking through the kitchen. Alice and Rose were putting away groceries that I was sure Esme had gone out and bought in case I didn't like anything they had. I was also surprised that it was dark outside. When I arrived it was only noon and sunny.

"Okay, bag a few bears for me." Rose smiled sweetly and kissed Emmett of the check. Alice only nodded distracted by something. We left through the back door, Edward still steaming about having to explain himself again. Emmett was mad about something else; he was doing a really good job of hiding it from me. We suddenly stopped in a field a view miles away from the house.

"So, what are we talking about here?" I asked since no one was going to talk first thought I might just get it over with.

"I was just worried that Edward was doing something to you, because you are my new sister and I got to take care of you." Emmett sighed.

"Don't you think that I was safe with Edward? I mean he has a better record than you." I snarled right back as him.

"I trust him, but I thought something was going to happen, like what happened earlier." He mumbled.

"Dude, that was your fault! Don't you think that I wanted it? you did that, don't you dare blame this on me!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let him call me a whore.

"I'm sorry, "he murmured. "It was a mistake that will never happen again." He then sped out of the clearing leaving Edward and I alone, him staring at me.

"So, this is going to be increasingly awkward for awhile right?" Edward chuckled lighting.

"You bet." I grimaced.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night I spent taking to my new family. They were extremely interested in my past with the Voultri, some of the stories they would laugh others completely solemn. I noticed that Emmett would clench his fist and get all angry looking. He tried to hide his reactions from Rose, but I didn't miss a thing. After a few hours I started to get really sleepy and forgetting where I was in any of my stories. Carlisle finally suggested that the Halfling should get some rest. I smiled politely trying to not to let my eyes drop before I made my way up the spiral staircase. I could almost hear the plush pillows calling my name. I felt that softness of my comforter consume me and I fell to sleep almost instantly.

I felt someone cover my mouth with a cold icy hand. I couldn't help but to turn super defensive. I hooked his arm behind his back; I could hear the skin cracking under the pressure.

"Emma, stop, OW!" Emmett squealed.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered. "Don't sneak up on me."

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled holding his arm in place until it healed. "Are you ready for breakfast or do you want to go back to sleep?"

"What time is it?" I questioned seemed like only seconds ago I had fallen asleep.

"About 11:30, though I have been in here since you fell asleep. I don't think you even noticed me. But, you did talk and might I add, you had some clever things to say." with that he left the room leaving me, for once in my life completely speechless.

"So, waffles or pancakes?" Edward asked me, already behind the island of the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl.

"Waffles," I breathed, letting the scent of fresh fruit and bakery items fill my nose. "Where is everyone?"

"Alice couldn't wait for you to wake, so she left to go buy you some new clothes, Esme is out for a drink as is Jasper and Rose. Carlisle is at work and I think Emmett just left, he mentioned something about a necklace and left, strange." Edward was moving around the kitchen at lightning speed, cooking and cleaning up what he had done a second before. The waffles were going to take a few minutes so he sat down near me, looking a little too happy. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm kind of thirsty so I think we should probably go hunting. I also go alone, but it seems y'all go together around this place. And I need to practice my powers, according to the workout my dad wrote. I also need to fly." I smiled biting into my apple. The waffle iron beeped loudly. He served a full plate of golden brown delight on my plate. I chewed fast, and almost chocked. Edward tried not to laugh.

The door slammed, breaking up the fun me and Edward were having. Emmett stalked into the kitchen looking a little pleased with himself.

"Tonight, we are going to the Rockies! Bear population and the mountain lion population is getting a little out of hand. So we better go take care of it. Plus it is supposed to be sunny on Monday so we can't go to school." The smirk on Emmett's face was slightly devious. I wanted to dig into his mind but I knew that was against the rules I had set for myself.

"How long until we leave?" I asked putting another waffle into my mouth.

"Twenty minutes." He smirked, seeming to know something that I apparently didn't.

"Oh awesome. I'll go get ready." I hoped from my chair moving quite quickly up the stairs, the bathroom was to the left of my room, it was beautiful, well as beautiful as a bathroom could be. It was a pale purple and had the black swirls, the shower was one of those cool things with a bunch of showerheads pointing at every point on my body. I got totally relaxed, letting the water get super hot, and putting soap everywhere. I finally got out of the total relaxing place. The towels were huge and fluffy; gosh I was getting too spoiled. I knew the second we reached the mountains I was going to have to starting working out again. I moved from the bathroom, avoiding anything that resembled Emmett or Edward. Why was it everywhere I went boys were after the one thing I didn't want to give? I regret thinking that the second it passed through my brain, Edward didn't want anything other than to have some quiet up in his head. Though Emmett on the other hand, he wanted something. My guilty heart knew that I wanted something too. I wanted to kiss him back, I wanted to love him. I think Edward found that out last night. Jeez, I was becoming an open book.

I started to dress in my most comfy clothes, I backed a duffel bag full of things I needed for the weekend. I noticed that I still had a few minutes before we had to leave, so I went onto the shiny laptop. It was one of those new MSI X340. The internet was speed fast, better than anything that I had ever had in LaPush. Did I just cringe at the thought of that place? Yeah, I did. But I couldn't let him; enter my thoughts that was way too dangerous. How could I want to be with Emmett but still have mixed feeling for…..Quil. His named burned more than a billion suns. I had really hurt him. In more than just an emotional way. I was messed up, that's for sure.

I quickly checked my e-mail, seeing 10 new mails from my SD mom and 15 from Quil. I knew he wasn't going to give up the easily. My iTunes account had e-mailed my too, saying I had 450 dollars in my account balance. Esme deserved a big hug when I say her. I plugged my iPhone into the computer, loading songs that had been in my wish list for at least 6 months.

"I'm sipping on some sunshine, I'm gonna leave it for the morning in the afterlife, And she's drunk by the day time, I bet she feels it just the same in the evening." I sang, letting the lyrics pound through my veins. That's when a knock came out the door.

"Hey, were leaving." Emmett's voice boomed past the music. I stopped dancing at the sound of it, like smooth chocolate pouting down my spine. Warm and luscious, I wanted to eat it all up. I let my breath catch in my mouth. Damn, he should never catch me off guard like that. He was still staring at me in a particular way, which made my skin crawl even more.

"Yep, I'm ready." I smiled grabbing my duffle bag, breathing through my mouth so I wouldn't catch his sent.

"Do you like your gift?" he asked walking with me out the door, putting his arm around my shoulders, like we were old friends and not two people who had kissed not 32 hours ago.

"You put that money on my account?" I blushed, smiling so wide, I probably looked like an idiot.

"Anything for you." He purred leaning closer to me. I wanted to reach closer and just kiss him, full on the lips. devour everything he was. Like he had done to me, not so long ago. I wanted him, all of him. not just what I got. How could I love to people so much, at once?

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" Edward asked breaking our stare.

"Yep," Emmett voiced moving quickly towards the car. "Come on, you two!"

"So, did I ruin the moment again?" Edward asked. Trying not to look to happy.

"Yeah, that fine though." I shrugged.

"Alice saw something, about you and him." Edward nudged me, picking up my luggage.

"is it bad?" I asked.

"If you mean you two, were completely and totally in love,"

"Yeah, that's bad." Emmett honked the horn ending our conversation until further notice.

Cold mountain air blew in my face, I breathed in the scent of fresh air and pine. My heart raced underneath my clothes, he was near I could feel him. His cold hands found my arms. His lips than caressed my neck, his teeth gently nibbling on my ear, I wanted melt in his touch.

"Melt to me Isadora," he breathed in my ear. I obeyed his orders, turning to him letting my mouth melt to his, relishing in the sweet kisses that were so familiar. His tongue explored my mouth and I felt free of everything that had happen before. I was ready to his. "Give me all of you." he growled. I knew I must obey as I started into the warm honey eyes of Emmet Cullen.

I woke with a gasp; my heart was pounding faster than ever before. The dream was so peaceful and scary at the same time, I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I heard shuffling beside me; Edward was going to be asking questions.

"I know what the dream was about, do you want to talk?" he asked, through the darkness.

"No." I mumbled and turned on my side snuggling deeper into my sleeping bag.

"Emma, you're never going to stop having these dreams if..."

"Edward, don't tell me what to do." I snarled.

"HEY! Wake up lazy head, we're going hunting!" Jasper yelled, some 15 feet away. Great, he heard our little argument and was probably going to ask me about it later.

"Let's get out of here." I mumbled, pulled my messy hair into tight bun, and pulled my favorite shorts and tank on. Man, I could smell how bad this day was going to be. I stumbled out of the tent, pausing slightly by the picnic table to grab a fresh apple from the bowl. It's crisp outside woke my body up and I was ready for the challenge ahead.

"Finally," Emmett chuckled lightly, not catching my eyes. "I thought you would never wake. Let's go Edward; I going to catch you today man. You won't be the leader for long."

I laughed at Esme's rolled eyes and Alice's objections about how she had won the last trip, though Eddie and Emmy didn't think she wasn't at all in the running for she had only won once.

"Do I get to be in the running?" I questioned tying up the laces on my favorite pink Chuck Taylors. There was silence between the boys for a brief moment before the objections started.

"No way, it's too late." Jasper protested.

"You're not even a full vampire it could be dangerous for you to consume more than the norm." Edward reasoned.

"Why not? I relish the challenge." Emmett grinned wickedly. Edward and Jasper stared at Emmett as if he was crazy, I slightly agreed with them, though I didn't mind that Emmett was actually looking at me for the first time in 48 hours.

"Alright than lets go." I said before rushing into the woods looking for the nearest bear. Emmett's loud laugh boomed behind me.

I wiped the sill warm blood of my mouth; I had just made my 11th kill, 4 bears, 2 mountain lions, 3 deer, and 2 birds of prey. I hated to kill things with wings but the challenge was amazing. I suddenly heard a twig break about 16 yards away, another animal was about to die for my hunger. I sped off toward the sound letting the branches whip past me; the cuts barely lasted for more than a millisecond, thank God for ultimate vamp healing powers. My nose caught the scent of black bear, my near favorite, I personally enjoyed grizzly better. He was near enough to smell me too, he started to get aggravated and somewhat fearful. I promised myself to do it quick. I rose from the think branch about ready to pounce, when an abrupt white streak passed in front of the bear ripping his chest open. The roar of the bear filled the once quiet clearing. The streak passed again, further injuring the bear. I than jumped greedily sucking from it wounds hoping to end the suffering before a more ungrateful beast came by.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" he growled from behind me.

"Ending the poor bears suffering." I growled back.

"I can't play with my food?" Emmett question bending towards me, than sipping from the wounds of the bear that was dead.

"No it's cruel, dumbass. I thought that you were smarter than that." I said angrily.

"Oh, I didn't know you were an animal activist. Kind of iconic, but I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. I could see it in his eyes. I had finally decided to look towards him. I saw that his honey eyes were even brighter than the sun. I wondered if my eyes were the light blue that meant I was full. "Your eyes look great." He said as if reading my thoughts.

"Thanks." I mumbled knowing that this wasn't exactly what we should be doing. I rose suddenly knowing that I should be somewhere else before this got dirty.

"Wait," he whispered grabbing my arm, holding me to where I was. "You have something on your lips…" he mumbled before closing his mouth on mine. I closed my eyes already in deep in the kiss. I knew that it was a bad thing, I mean making out with a married person, bad thing. My heart beat loudly beneath my chest. I could feel him smile, that seemed to arouse him more. I pushed lightly on his chest knowing that I wasn't going to win this one. His only response was pushing me hard against a tree and caressing my body. I felt his hands sneak up my chest, lightly groping my boobs. I shivered, he was going a little far, but could I stop? There was no way in Hell. I suddenly felt my clothes rip off my body. I knew this was going to go too far. He had someone, and I needed to stop him.

"Emmett, you got to stop." I huffed, trying to regain control of myself.

"Why?" he asked kissing my neck softly.

"Because you're married," I groaned against the absolute pleasure. "This is wrong."

"Oh," he breathed quietly on my skin, he kissed me gently one last time and moved back from the tree. "Sorry."

"No, its fine, it's just you already have someone and I don't want to ruin it." I sighed, wrapping my arms around my waist, hoping that I wasn't trembling all over.

"It's my fault. I'm just greedy and jealous. Besides you've made Edward happier than I have seen him in years. I know you two will be perfect for each other."

"There isn't anything between Edward and me. I'm trying to be safe. I knew that Rose would probably kill me if she ever saw us." I giggled softly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let her." he stared right into my eyes letting the hot passion and heat pass between us.

"I gotta go." I breathed before rushing off into the trees letting the sounds of his protest melt behind me.

It had been one year with the Cullen's, one year with Emmett, one year letting my heart be tested and to tell the truth it was taking a beating. Sure, he would say that he loved me, but he didn't want to hurt Rose, and neither did I. My heart wanted to sink below the earth and just pretend he didn't exist. Those days would be tense around the house and I wouldn't stick around very long. In the end I would end up going to LaPush, and watch Quill walk around. The wolfs were still running around, but they didn't hurt anyone.

Life at school wasn't much different than when I was in LaPush. Though I did join a few sports teams, like Volleyball and Track, Edward was concerned that I would draw attention to me, but I knew how to use just enough power without doing too much. I was MVP for both sports though.

Thank Jesus it was the first day of school, I didn't think I could last another day around Emmett and the endless hours with nothing to do but sit in the not frequent summer sun. I wanted to see my team mates again and start thinking about regular things, but that was no regular day.

I mean sure I went to my classes one with each of my siblings, Calculus with Alice, Spanish with Jasper, Art with Rose, English with Edward, Study Hall with Emmett. But, every human mind was buzzing so loud it was hard to block, they were all jazzed up about this new student. My head was starting to throb with all of this extra mind babble. When Emmett and I finally got our food, his never to be touched, mine finished before someone could blink, I finally saw her is real life, not just in someone's head. She was just a normal girl, and slightly clumsily. I didn't give her another thought. I turned my head and saw our family sitting peacefully at the back table.

Though I had made many friends, no one bothered me at lunch. That was family time, I would see them later or they could just text me. Most people didn't feel comfortable around my family and that was okay with me I didn't really care. I had never has people over before and that was okay.

_I have the biggest headache. _I spoke to Edward from across the table as I slammed down my tray and started to dig in.

_Ha. Yes, you haven't been able to block all day? Now you know what it's like to be me. _He voiced back. I had come to enjoy this connection between us; it had been handy more than once. I continued to eat and finish the conversation I was having with Emmett during study hall. Edwards's thoughts focused on Jasper. I really didn't know he was the weakest link until coming to school, I mean this was basic torture if you were inside his head. I felt the vibrations of Edward kicking his chair and saw his head hang in shame.

_Jazz it's alright buddy, happens to everyone, you just can't get carried away. _I felt anger flash inside his head but his eyes met mine and nodded slowly. Alice's attempts to cheer him up failed; she left with a slight pout on her lips. I stayed behind with Edward, finishing some of the food that was thrown at my plate as my siblings left. I smiled at the boy now, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was looking at the new girl. I suppressed an eye roll.

_I thought you weren't excited about a new human? _I asked giggling out loud. His face turned to mine, that's when I saw his look.

_Her mind is silent. I can't read her at all._ I focused my attention on this girl, who was now staring at me; her face was so easy to read. All the emotions played out like a play on her face. But her mind was blank, nothing there. I wanted to go and touch her once, just to make sure she wasn't a vampire or just over developed human. Edward suddenly moved to leave and I followed taking glances at her every now and again as we moved across the lunch room. Emmett slapped my ass without Rose noticing and gave me a wink. Classic Emmett talk for let's do something tonight. That something meaning either kissing or more, I needed to tell that boy straight what I wanted.

"Bye, Ed. Give me a shout out if you need anything." I whispered knowing he would hear me. I knew he was distracted by this new obstacle, and would probably never admit it. I saw Alice by her locker gathering her things.

"Ready for Health?" I asked trying very hard not to hide my complete hate for this choice in classes.

"As always!" she smiled, I swear nothing in this world could bring her down. As we walked to class, I heard more chatter on the new girl but I didn't really want to hear it. Health was taught by our gym and teacher and my volleyball coach. So I didn't really need to pay attention or focus. I loved when teachers played favorites. When I sat down I did a routine check of all my siblings' thoughts, to make sure nothing had happened. Emmett and Jasper were enjoying a movie in English, Rose was checking herself out in the mirror in Physics, Alice was happily singing a tune in her head. I saved Edward for last, he would sense my presence and want to talk, and we had done this for most of last year. I searched for Edward familiar pulse when I saw his thoughts. Edward killing innocent humans just for one girl, I kept watching and located him with my mind. I found him in the darkest place, planning on killing so many. Another scent suddenly drifted into his nose and he became somewhat sane again.

_Edward don't. _I whispered softly into his head.

_Help me. _He could barely manage to say.

I started to think about his family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, me. I let everyone's face linger and I started thinking about every time we had shared, the night he kept me sane. It was the longest class period of my life.

I raced to my next period searching for Edward, hoping he was alright. I saw this Bella in the hallway and I couldn't help but give her a look that said I wanted her dead. My mind searched for Edward, and there he was hiding in his car. I tried not to smile at how smart he was, but how simple he could be.

"Hey," I murmured hoping he wouldn't to mad at my interrupting.

"I would never be mad at you but even you smell like a good meal." He didn't even look at me. I put up my shield hoping that would help. "I was trying to joke, love."

"Oh," I smiled putting down the shield. "I wanted to make it easy for you."

"You saw everything, didn't you?" he asked trying to hold his anger with himself in.

"Yes, but I don't judge you for it. It could happen to anyone. Me, Jasper, Rose, seriously it happens."

"I'm supposed to be the one looking out for everyone. I'm supposed to be the responsible one. I can't believe that this simple girl would corrupt my whole life."

"Please, you have always been the drama king. This one girl isn't going to change our whole lives. Calm down; just go change your class. Hello, simple solution."

He nodded slowly and got out the car quicker than normal. My heart raced as the bell rang, and students started to pour from the doorways. Emmett made a bee-line for the car seeing I was the only one present. He opened the door and kissed my cheek.

"What the hell?!" I hit him in the chest pushing him away from the car.

"Tonight, just you and me babe!" he whispered winking. Rose and Jasper suddenly showed their faces and fell into the back seat. Alice soon followed looking slightly worried. Edward pushed into the car, looking angrier than before.

"Edward?" Alice asked gripping his shoulder.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett asked finally distracted.

Edward didn't answer he moved the car faster, reaching 90 before coming out of Forks.

"Your leaving?" Alice asked.

I erased every sound and focused on Edward, I help his hand whiling ignoring Alice's tones of disappointment. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want harm to come to the family. Suddenly the car came to an abrupt halt. Everyone piled out, and starting running off toward the trees.

"Get out." Edward huffed.

"No, you can't leave me." I almost sobbed.

"I have to."

"Don't do this to me! I left everything to be with you! I left the boy I love, wonderful friends and a different family!" Tears fell freely now.

"You knew that I was unstable from the moment you met me. Get out of the car, Emma."

I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. The ties squealed as I ran towards my home. Inside I found Esme dry sobbing; I joined her letting real tears hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

I cried in my room for six days, six days the hurt was almost unbearable. Nothing would satisfy me; even Emmett's touch would do nothing for me. My heart was broken; it was if someone had died. I knew my family was going mad, realizing that they had lost not one, but two members of their family to Edwards leaving. I couldn't believe that he had left; if he just would have waited I knew we could figure this mess out. On the sixth morning Aarya laid her large self on my bed. She whined for hours straight confused about why I wasn't moving and why Edward wasn't home. I tried to pet her into shutting up but nothing soothed her.

"Aarya, why don't you leave poor Emma to sulk? What a waste of space she is." Edwards's voice suddenly intruded my space.

"Oh MY GOD, what the FUCK do you think you are doing!?" I jumped from the bed and crouched by the desk.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"You didn't think!" I hissed loudly. "You left me here, with no one to keep me sane." I heard my family gathering at the foot of stairs, seemly slightly concerned about the well-being of Edward.

"Emma, please just forgive me." he frowned looking completely upset.

"NO!" I screeched and lounged at him. He moved out of the way already knowing where I was going to strike. The stupid bastard wasn't going to do that for long. I blocked every though spilling from me. Knowing Edward was going to feel every pain I felt the last six days. I shot a blast of air and he flew out the open window. I jumped down and used the earth to trap his running form. The rest of the family was already watching the scene unfold. Jasper was holding Alice back as was Rose gripping Emmett firmly. I let the fire spill from my hands, my breathing reaching its all time high and my heart beat erotically under my chest I lashed at the rock pile in which Edward was caught in and missed by inches every single time. I knew I could never hurt him. Slowly the fire became just sparks and than nothing. I had let out all the anger, hurt and sadness that had built up inside me while he was gone.

"All better?" he murmured, looking somewhat bemused at my little tantrum.

"Sure, sure." I grumbled, copying my old friend Jacob. I let the earth fall back letting him go. He sprang over to me tackling me to the ground I didn't protest. He kissed my forehead and laughed in my ear. He sat up suddenly hearing Emmett's loud angry thoughts.

"Let's go inside drama queen. Your hungry." He chuckled again.

The family moved inside trying very hard not to think about what just went down outside. I could feel Emmett's jealously, Alice's worry, Esme's relief, Carlisle's wonder, Roses shock, and Jaspers amazement. Edward quickly went into the kitchen and started whipping up a most wonderful supper.

_You really were a fighter for the Voultri. _Jaspers thoughts suddenly entered my mind. I met his gaze and nodded. _I wonder what would have happened if we would have had you back in the day in the South._ He started thinking imaging how life would be compactly different. Alice's face suddenly went blank. And I saw her vision of me and Jasper deep in the south looking for Maria. I giggled out loud and heard a glass break in the kitchen.

"Jasper." Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Can a man any privacy around here?" Jazz whispered chuckling with me. "Hey look snow." That distracted everyone. Emmett looked super happy, like a kid at Christmas. Jasper was scheming again, this time about an epic snow fight. I nodded at his thoughts letting him know I was so on his team. Edward moved a heaping plate in front of me and slid into the empty chair next to me in the dining room. I happily dug in. knowing that besides Esme, Edward was the best cook in the house.

The rest of the night was pleasant enough. Jasper and I dominating Emmett and Edward in an epic snow fight, but everyone could tell that Ed just wasn't that into it. I faked a yawn and said I was beat, though I had slept more within the last six days than I had in my whole life. Emmett looking wary as Edward held my hand as we ascended the steps. I knew he wanted to be the one in my bed, helping me sleep. I changed quickly in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I opened the door only to be overwhelmed with Emmett pushing me back into the shower.

"What the hell!?" I whispered.

"Rose, Jasper, Carlisle stepped out." he grinned than frowned I knew he had something on his mind. "We need to talk."

"In the bathroom?" I questioned, moving around him and sitting on the counter.

"Well, you know me, I never plan the most romantic places in the world for us to be together." He sighed moving to the wall and leaning against it. The troubled look came back to his eyes.

"If you need to talk, talk baby. I haven't got all night." I yawned again, realizing this one wasn't fake.

"Why did you freak out so much when Edward left?" he asked letting all the anger he had saved up spill into the room heating it up to an almost uncomfortable temp.

"He and I are connected. In more ways than one, we share a power and he saved my life more than once in this short life I have had. I grew up listening to stories about him from my father. To me he's like Superman and Jesus. I would have probably killed myself if he didn't come back. But, I don't think now that I would have, because you are here to fill that hole." I smiled letting him know I was telling the whole truth.

"Oh," he sighed. "What was with all the crying than?"

"It would have taken about another week for me to get over that, but then I would have cried my last tear for Edward Cullen and I would be good as new. It would have not affected me so much if we were together."

"But we are together." He argued.

"Who was the last person you kissed today, Emmett?" I blurted angrily.

"It's hard to tell her, Emma. I mean look at her, she would probably self-combust if I told her straight out. I haven't had sex with her for at least 3 months. That's a long time for a vampire, trust me."

"Wow, what an iron-will you have." I said sarcastically letting my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Could you ever give a guy a break?" he rolled his eyes back at me.

"Not when it come to you, love. Is all you needed me for? Or do you plan to let your wild vampire desires out on me?" I giggled uneasy secretly wishing he would, so Rose could walk in on us, realizing what had been happening all this time.

"When we end up together, I don't think we can ever let that happen." he said through clenched teeth.

"Hello, I'm 3 times stronger than any vampire around, even slightly stronger than you. I'm like a constant new born."

"With human skin." He reminded me.

"That heals within 2 seconds."

"Not if the same teeth keep biting and ripping, healing my venom infested champers right into your throat. Like a perfect straw."

I started to get angry I knew he was stronger than he thought. I knew we would be able to the things that every other couple on the planet was able to do. I hoped off the counter, reaching out for him. He quickly pulled me in holding me close. I kissed his neck softly knowing it was going to drive me nuts. I was so right, he breathing increased and his grip became tighter. I lifted my head knowing his lips were waiting for mine. I stretched on my tip-toes letting are lips meet for the first time in many weeks. I didn't know we were going too far until my legs were unexpectedly wrapped around his waist. His fingers were twisted deep into my hair and mine were gripping his shoulders tight, never planning to let go. The bathroom wasn't going to hold for much longer, the door was so close.

_To the door, go there._ I thought at his general direction, knowing that he was able to hear my thoughts. Being this close was making it so much easier to be in his mind and him in mine. He held me closer and started towards the door. That's when the knocking started. He dropped me so fast I didn't have time to react. I ended up on my butt, on the floor. The door flew open, showing Edward at the door looking slightly shocked.

"Rose is almost home. I thought you two might want some warning." He sighed his smile betraying his bemusement.

"Thanks Ed." I mumbled rising from the ground, I moved past Emmett who hadn't moved since the door opened. "Goodnight, Emmett."

"Night, beautiful." He sighed looking completely confused and distraught.

I walked into my room with Edwards arm tightly around my waist. My soul felt like it was going to explode. I knew that Emmett loved me, but love can never grow if you're always hiding it. The second I touched my head to the pillow the main door busted open. Rose's steps were easier for me to hear, because I was looking for her. Wondering what she was going to do. I could feel something in the sir that said tonight wasn't going to end well, for anyone. The voices sounded louder than normal. Like Emmett was trying to make me listen.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to you." Emmett whispered from the foot of the stairs.

"What is it, darling?" rose smiled. I knew because I could hear how the tone shifted.

"We need to talk in private." He sneered.

"Oh, alright than." They glided up the stairs and I would hear the whisper in there steps and the screaming thoughts of Rose and her worries. I buried my head into Edwards's chest; I had a feeling where there conversation was going.

I hated loving him, when I knew I would hurt her in the end. She was like a sister, not my enemy. I didn't listen to the rest I closed my eyes willing myself to fall asleep. I wasn't sure if some of the things I heard were real or just my imagination. But I knew the last scream was completely real because she was screaming my name. I knew shit was about to hit the fan. I heard her claws scrap the door and than a thud when she slammed against the opposite wall. Edward gripped me closer and rose from the bed. Moving from it he swiftly jumped out the window, he ran deep into the forest. He passed a herd of elk and managed to take a few down without dropping me or spilling any blood on me. After running for about an hour, he seemed to think it was save and returned faster than we left. I ran upstairs into my room and then changed quickly. I didn't want any question, nor was I giving any answers. The rest of the day went slow and the others focused on Edward, and that stupid Bella girl. She didn't even act like she cared about the whole Edward leaving thing I had been watching her though everyone else's mind.

I didn't really pay attention during lunch, only the fact that Emmett hand was firmly held in mine. I knew when suddenly things went tense; Edwards mind was tense as we spilled out of the lunchroom. I tried to pay attention during Health, but Alice's nagging was getting on my nerves. I kept scanning his mind hoping that he wasn't going to kill her because I couldn't take another person leaving or us moving.

I knew that it was getting bad, because Alice suddenly left. She had saw something that might end our time here. The rest of the day passed with me being totally oblivious to everything going on, I barely noticed Emmett's probing questions.

"What are so upset?" he asked probably for the fourth time. Everyone's attention was suddenly focused on us.

"I made someone leave." I huffed.

"It's not your fault I'm the one who made her leave, Emma." Emmett insisted.

"Don't try to make me feel better."

"Emma, she wouldn't have be able to handle the emotional happiness you will feel. Rose wanted you to suffer. That's why she almost broke down your door this morning." Jasper informed me with a smile.

"Besides she plans on coming back. Just not real sure when, Rose keeps changing her mind. But I know in the end she is going to come within the next few years."

"YEARS?! Did you hear that! I caused someone to leave for years!" I buried my face into my hands, knowing that life wasn't ever going to get easier for me, ever.

"Emma, you are the biggest drama queen I have ever met." Alice sighed while moving out of the car. I follow suit Emmett holding my hand tightly.

"It will be alright." Emmett whispered into my ear.

The second my dreams switched I knew that Edward was going to leave again. My heart was pounding in chest. I changed quickly almost not noticing Emmett's constant questions.

"Edwards planning on leaving again." I mumbled putting on sweats and a sweater. I jumped down the stairs almost hitting Alice with my feet.

_If you leave I plan on killing you if you think that you can leave me again. _I thought sending daggers with my eyes.

"Go get dressed. I won't say anything-I'll let you tell the others when you're ready." Alice huffed moving from the bottom of the steps. Edward moved past me, not answering any of my questions shooting at him. Who knew that life would be so unsteady?

The second day wasn't as hard for Edward but I could tell that he was slowly falling in love with this girl. I mean he couldn't see the signs but I was an expert on it. Even as a young as I was, I knew that love could find anyone, anywhere at any time.

_Dear Edward, you have no idea what's going to happen. _I thought smiling as we moved slowly out of the car. He stared at me with a questioning look with one eyebrow raised. Hs attention was suddenly distracted by something across the lot. I turned at the same moment, seeing the Bella girl again. She was so beautifully plain it almost hurt to look at her. A black van moved into my line of vision.

"NO!" Alice gasped. I saw Edward take off with frightening speed, too fast for anyone to see. If Bella was crushed with the van her blood would not only cause Edward to freak, but the rest of us wouldn't stand a chance. Not even me. I saw Edward grip her, drop her and stop the van with his hands, what the hell was he doing?

"Edward," we all hissed through our teeth so quite no human could hear. We all knew that he wouldn't respond with Bella so close. Everyone's tense mood didn't really give off the human feel, so I started to move around and twitch. Trying to look nervous about my brother condition though I knew he was perfectly fine.

The ambulance arrived a lot slower than I could have imagined. Edward used all the charm he could manage to avoid going into the blasted thing. He wouldn't ever need to be in hospital unless he was in ashes. Emmett abruptly grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the Volvo. I could just sense that this Bella girl was going to be a major problem, even if Edward was in love with her.

I hurried into the hospital extremely worried about Edward; I mean he was hiding worry that was clearly posted on his face. I jogged down the hallways wishing to phase through I walls as I had once before when Quil was sick. I busted through the door finding Carlisle smiling and Edward clearly upset.

"Please," he whispered. "I am worried that I hurt her."

I couldn't help but smile at his tone. This boy was so in love. I sat in the office, reviewing every thought that had passed in every human brain in that parking lot. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no one caught anything. I hummed happily while he drummed his fingers nervously. Finally he couldn't stand it, he stormed out of the office looking for her, and I followed right on his heels when a familiar scent caught my nose.

"Embry?" I huffed underneath my breath. Edward turned abruptly confused by what I had just said. "Go, I'm going to investigate." I moved slowly almost creeping toward his smell. What would he be doing at the hospital in Forks? The only place the Quileute's didn't like going. And suddenly the scent was so strong it almost made me cry. I opened the door to room A13 the wing that Carlisle didn't work in. no wonder he had no idea that my old friend were here.

"Hello," he asked weakly from the bed. He seemed pale, disoriented, and pleasantly surprised. "Emma? No way! Wait till I tell Quil."

"Em, that's not nice. You shouldn't brag about things that don't really matter." I mumbled moving a chair over closer to his bed.

"Sad thing you just missed the old gang they were just hear." He half smiled seeming to hide some sort of secret.

"What the hell happened to you?" I suddenly asked trying to avoid the subject he wanted so desperately to discuss.

"Nothing major just broke my leg while trying to cliff dive. You see the jump was perfect, but the landing was awful." He winced with a smile. I smiled back knowing the rush of the wind and the smell of the salt. "Of course Sam and his disciples were showing off and saying all that shit about…"

"About what?" I asked curious to why he suddenly trailed off.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." He huffed suddenly mad.

"Embry what were they saying."

"They were talking about you." He sighed breaking. "They've been at it since you moved. Its real torture on all of us, mostly Quil, I hope you know he still misses you every day. I mean we all do, but he's the worst. I swear I've caught him crying more than once. He used to cry in front of us when you first left. Now I only catch him once in a great while but he's just suffering, Emma. Is there any way you can come back?"

I sighed knowing that we were never going to avoid this subject no matter if I answered or not. My heart did felt broken though, even if I did have Emmett.

"I just can't ever go back. I know that I hurt him, I think about it every single day. He just has to get over it. I did, I knew from when I almost killed him that we couldn't ever be together. Quil almost died Embry. That's just something you can't do to your boyfriend. I really am sorry for all the pain I caused him. Is there a chance at all I can talk to him without sending him into some kind of fit?" my smile didn't feel right on my face.

"I don't think that would be the best for anyone involved." He half-smiled, trying to be helpful, but I knew that nothing was ever going to be the same, even if Quil ever accepted my apology.

"It's alright; I know that what I did is not forgivable by any means. Would you forgive me?" I asked darting my eyes away.

"Not right away, but I would have forgiven you by now. Quil has forgiven you; he just can't stand the thought of you. I know that's not the nicest way to put it, but that's how it is. I'm sure he likes thinking about the happy times, but the whole when you left business is stuck in his head." Embry sighed. I could tell that he wanted everything to be like it was, but it could never go back.

"_Emma, let's go back to school". _Edward thought from some distance away. I saw him in parking lot.

"Embry I got to go." I smiled at him.

"Cullen's got a grip on you, don't they?" he smiled with a one eyebrow raised.

"One of them does." I blushed.

"I'm happy for you. I really am, just done ever tell Quil," he chuckled suddenly turning his head; he face went from content to worried. "You need to leave, Jacob and Quil are coming." I could sense Jacobs's bright shining thoughts and Quills somewhat dark ones. He had seen Edward sitting in his parked car.

"Alright, love you Embry." I sighed sadly.

"Forever and always, babe." He smiled sweetly.

I moved quickly through the hallways, hoping not to run into anyone I used to know. Edward was looking completely upset; I knew that he was still planning on leaving. I wanted to punch him into his perfect face, that stupid boy just didn't want to admit things that were so obvious.

We sped toward school. He was so distracted he didn't even ask why I didn't respond right away. He more than likely saw Quil and Jacob, put the pieces together. The day went slower than usual, I could hear Jaspers plans, and sense that Rose hadn't really left. For some reason I felt her near, which made me nervous. Health was the worst, because I had to watch his plans being played out. I knew I had to do something. With every block I put in, the earlier I was stopping Jasper, but we never came away from Bella's house. I think that Edward was needed to really stop Jasper. I hurried from Health, avoiding Alice as much as possible. Edward must have seen into Alice's vision because I saw just him blocking Jasper further and further away from the house. But he must have decided that I wouldn't be allowed to fight with him. Emmett would put a hold on me fighting also; a few words from Edward would make sure of that. The drive home was much slower than normal. I looked deep into Jaspers mind, trying to convince him that Bella didn't need to die; he ignored me and kept planning.

My heart dropped when I got out of the car, Rose had been here. Emmett smelled her too, because he was suddenly in front of me, growling loudly.

"She isn't here for Emma. She's here to discuss what happened today. If we move she wants to know where we go." Edward mumbled sounding even more disappointed than earlier today.

"Oh," Emmett sighed, reaching out for my hand. I took it eagerly worried about seeing someone who had declared me her worst enemy.

The dining room was full of quiet voices; two were sweet while the last was harsh. Rose was not even close to being over anything. We entered silently, moving like ghosts. I tried not to look her in the eye of worse see her eyes meet mine. We sat down quietly everyone could sense that something was about to go down.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, looking from one side of the room to the other. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

"What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?" Rose glared. I growled lightly, reminding her that she had nothing to do with this.

"Not the way you mean," he said quietly. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No," Esme almost sobbed. "No, Edward."

"It's just a few years." Edward reached and patted her hand.

"You can't go anywhere now that would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking now, more than ever." Emmett huffed looking determined. I smiled.

"Emma, isn't chopped liver, she can read minds too. And besides Alice will catch anything major." Edward disagreed.

"I agree with Emmett," Carlisle mused.

"She won't say anything, I'm sure of it." Edward insisted.

"Edward," I sighed. "Will you just stop running your mouth? There is no way you're going anywhere. You have to realize that if you go, we all have to go. There is no way in HELL that I'm letting any of you get away."

Rosalie started to growled; her thoughts screamed that I was lying through my teeth. Edward growled back instantly hearing her also. Emmett stood up bearing his teeth at the reaction. I rolled my eyes, why was there always a fight over me?

"Seriously, can we just move on and figure this problem out first?" I said angrily.

"Emma is right," Carlisle added using the authority that really didn't feel right with him. "Rosalie you need to control yourself, I only promised you could stay if you could behave yourself. Edward, I don't think that you are putting enough confidence in your control."

"Yeah, seriously if you didn't kill her yet, you're not going to anytime soon." Emmett butted in chuckling softly. I nudged him in the ribs feeling a burse form and heal instantly.

"Thank you all for the confidence in me, but I feel that this is the only way Bella Swan is ever going to have a normal life." Edward sighed seeming more depressed than before.

"Edward, no please don't leave us." Esme almost sobbed.

"Esme, you know I don't want to, but I don't want to jeopardize the family."

"My GOD, Edward, you have to realize form the moment she saw you her life wasn't going to be normal! Open your freaking eyes; you're in love with her." I shouted slamming my fists against the table.

"She's right." Alice whispered. I saw suddenly saw her vision clear up.

"No, there can't be just two options. Especially those two options." Edward growled.

"Edward, I'm sorry that's just what I saw, your making the decision not me." she rose her hands in defense. Edwards face became still and angry, like he didn't want to accept anything than what he wanted to do.

"Fine, I'll stay, but if she dies I don't know how I'm going to live with myself." He whispered rising suddenly racing out of the room. He felt mine and Esme's joy, but he couldn't help but feel so awful. My heart was almost breaking, he had so much love for her, he couldn't ever dream of hurting her.

I followed his thoughts for as far as it allowed, I shivered at his needs and his fears. Emmett wrapped his arm around me. I heard Rosalie hiss and leave the house in a whisper. I had a feeling that we weren't going to see her for a long time.

The days passed quickly, with really no change in the normal schedule at all. We hunted, I ate, and the kids went to school. Nights sleeping with Emmett's arms wrapped around me, days reading Edwards every single thought. I wasn't going to let him suffer alone, he was in Hell now and it didn't look like anything was going to change soon. A month passed quickly, but I could see that each day was causing Edward to go deeper into madness. My heart went out to him, but he was making his life miserable not me.

Emmett and I on the other hand, got hotter and heavier. Nights were spent with me cuddled in his arms, kissing deeply and almost going too far. But, I begged and pleaded telling him that I wanted just to wait, wait till we were married. He was always pout, but he knew that I was one to never give up my morals. He always promised me every night that he was going to marry me. Most of the conversations went sort of like this. But, this one stood out.

"Oh, Emma Isadora, would you marry me?" he asked sighing greatly like he was the happiest person alive.

"Maybe," I giggled, kissing his check.

"Can you ever be serious?" he mumbled, pushing me away slightly.

"Honey, how do you know this will work out?" I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't leave my wife for just anyone." He chuckled.

"Oh," I muttered. "There is that."

"I'm not blaming you, I'm thanking you. I wasted so many years thinking that she was my world, when really I was just waiting for the right girl to walk in."

"How can you be so sure?"

"When I first you saw you, I couldn't help but stare. Then you spoke, and I found your personality, so in control, so funny, and ready to die for any cause that is important to you. My heart had no choice but to fall completely in love with you. So there is no way that I'm not going to marry you."

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to marry you." I smiled. He let his beautiful smile show, showing all his shocking white teeth.

"It's time for you to sleep now love, school tomorrow." He said being completely serious.

I let my lips pout, and kiss his lips and close my eyes hoping he would kiss me back. But he doesn't knowing that he has to be the strong one for now. I sigh and let myself drift to a place where I didn't have to sleep and I was allowed to enjoy Emmett all day and night.

The days went faster than I thought possible, I couldn't help but be so happy with Edward being so sad. I wanted to help but not even Alice could see what was going to happen. It was a rainy Tuesday, well not really that memorable, but it was March.

"Look normal everyone, Bella is going to look at Edward in less than 30 seconds." Alice hissed at the rest of us. Emmett shifted his weight, Jasper reached for an apple, Edward sighed, and I continued eating my meal. I noticed that Edward was such a jealous beast he kept track of how often she looked over and that made me smile. The boy was coming around to the idea of love.

I let my mind linger in his when class started and I watched laughing in the background as the stupid man realized he was jealous of everyone who even thought of Bella. Soon he would realize that love was the main emotion there. I let him alone for the rest of the period and let my thoughts look for Rosalie, she had been in and out of the forest since Emmett had told her the truth about us, but she had never been close enough to talk to. I wanted to say something but I knew it would just hurt her more. A sudden shift in Alice's weight alerted me to the fact that Edwards thoughts had changed drastically. I lifted my hand in the air.

"Miss. Anderson, I'm not feeling well can I be excused?" I asked letting my color change to pale. She nodded and continued to lecture. I sped through the halls not letting anything stop me, I waited near the door of the Bio classroom, and my thoughts ran wild. I didn't want him to think that I didn't trust him, but I tried my hardest not to let my thoughts give me away.

The hour passed slowly my heart pounding, and head spinning. He seemed to be handling it quite well, but now they were talking and that couldn't be too good. She was getting angry because he was using too many doges to get her away from him. She left angrily huffing as she passed me.

"Aren't you just the charmer, Edward?" I whispered as he came into the hall.

"Beautiful even when she's angry. Incredible." He whispered back.

"Are you going to ever tell her that?" his head shaking before the question left my lips. "What a retard." I mumbled reaching out to Emmett who was approaching us quickly.

"Yeah, I don't understand why Carlisle thinks he's the smartest. I always thought it was Me." he boomed wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Me too, babe." I kissed his check. A broad smile played about his lips. "Go to Spanish you too. I got Gym."

'_Make sure_ _she is safe.'_ Edward added as a last thought so not to warn Emmett to what he was really thinking.

'_Always do.'_ I sighed squeezing Emmett hand before taking off the other direction. Gym wasn't difficult at all, but since I had said I wasn't feeling well earlier, Coach almost had a conniption about that. She was worried that I wouldn't be able to perform this weekend, but I promised I would pull through for her. I watched Bella move around the gym in a tornado of complete clumsy tirade. I didn't think it helped her balance much when she was mad, but it made it funnier for the rest of us. The period ended in a blur, but I could hear Edward scheming. What a stupid, jealous boy.

"Are you watching this?" I hissed toward my siblings as we got into the car in one collected swoop.

"Yes," Alice giggled.

"Green jealously is raging from him." Jasper spoke softly reaching his limits in the control department.

"Funny as shit." Emmett chuckled.

"You're all missing my point." Edward huffed getting into the car, and turning out as quick as the Volvo could. He had pulled out in front of Bella who looked angrier than I had ever seen her. I watched as another boy came and asked her if she was going to take anyone to the dance. Her face turned a deep red as she repeated that she wasn't planning on attending. Edward merely laughed loudly all the way out of the parking lot.

He started cackling every now and again. I wanted to punch the dumb smile of his face. Alice was trying to decide if asking Edward any questions was going to make him angry or if she was going to get a good answer.

"So do I get to talk to Bella now?" she asked as we started pulling into the drive way.

"NO!" Edward boomed.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?" she screeched back.

"Alice…" I sighed. Emmett reached for my hand.

"I haven't decided anything, Alice." Edward fumed.

"Whatever Edward." Alice puffed; I rolled my eyes not liking her sour attitude toward the whole missed friend opportunity. The car stopped suddenly in front of the house and I watched sadly as Edward bolted from the car, running deep into the woods. I wanted to follow him but I knew that he wanted to be alone with himself.

The night dragged slowly as I waited for Edward return. Alice was still planning ahead seeing if anything she did would change Edwards mind. Nothing it seems would do that such thing. At 12:30 Emmett started to notice my dropping eyes.

"Come on, Emma. You need your rest." He tugged impatiently at the blouse like a three year old.

"Yeah, but what if Edward..."

"Edward is a man," he huffed cutting me off. "And if anything happens, you or Alice will be the first to know."

"Most likely me." I mumbled as he yanked from my feet over his shoulder and up the stairs. He threw me onto the bed and jump right in after me. I quickly rolled to the side, sliding to the floor and grabbing my pj's before heading to the bathroom.

"You don't need those." He whispered into my ear hotly, suddenly right beside me.

I shivered, he was right. I ended up out of my shirt usually before I feel asleep and he had probably sneaked a peak at me more than once during those times.

"I have never looked at your body." He whispered again. "I just like the feel of it against mine. Can't we just lay together, not clothes, perfect for one another just as God intended?"

"Promise not to look?" I said roughly.

"Promise." He said in a low voice, his lips close to mine. I saw right into his eyes, the deep bottomless pit of black and topaz. I wanted to forever be in them, I wanted to swim in the sea of pure honey. His hands help my shoulders, suddenly pulling me close into a kiss that sent all my nerves on end. I let him take my shirt off, as I took his off. He moved us to the bed, eyes in mine the whole time. Somehow we both lost pants and underwear. I could feel his hard stone member against my leg and I couldn't help but to let out a shiver every time it moved with pleasure. This was the closest we had ever came to sex, and no matter how hard I wanted to deny it, I wanted him to be inside me, I wanted him to be the first and only person to ever do it.

"Emmett we..." I barely managed to murmur.

"Need to stop. I know." He signed moving away from me and putting his jeans on. I didn't watch remembering out promise. I slid my comfy pj's on looking directly in the mirror. His back was turned so he wouldn't be tempted to look. He was right though. I knew if we would have done it I would have more than likely regretted in the morning.

"Goodnight, love." I whispered.

"Night, baby." I heard him mumble as I slid in next to him letting his arms fall around me.

My dreams that night were to bizarre for me to really handle I knew that I was crying for most of the night and Quil showed up more than once. Emmett held me tight hoping to make it quit, but I didn't think that it would. I had come to close to letting everything I am show. No boy had ever broken the barrier not even Edward. Emmett was almost to close, he was just too much for me to handle. But I did love him much more than anyone who had ever been in my life, except my father. Around dawn I finally gave up on sleeping and started to get ready for the day.

I showered long, the heat turned on high almost burning my skin. I sat for a long time just letting the water pass over me. I slowly slipped out of the shower into my room not empty but Edward sitting on my bed; Emmett must have gone somewhere else.

"Sup, Ed?" I asked him trying to look to happy.

"I was at her house all night." He stated looking off into the distance. My thoughts sped, did he kill her? Did he ravish her? "I didn't ravish her. I wouldn't have that kind of control."

"Maybe someday." I giggled happily jumping into my closest. I started dressing and finished before he could start his next sentence.

"Emma, it was the most wonderful thing I have ever witnessed in my long endless life." he sighed long and low.

"What exactly did you witness?" I giggled nervously.

"Her sleeping," he mumbled looking away.

I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. I busted in loud chuckling tones while he pounced in anger, he only missed slightly.

"It's not funny Emma." He growled from behind me.

"Yes! HAHAHAHa…IT so IS!" I started to roll around on the ground. He hit me hard in the ribs and coughing started to mix in with the laughter.

"Sometimes I just want to throw you against the wall." Edward huffed.

"I'm...hack…sorry…wheeze...hack…wheeze...wheeze...It's just you're so funny." I finally managed to get out.

He made his face turn straight without expression and jumped out the window, what a stupid boy with a stubborn mind.


End file.
